


Change

by GabrielsGrace



Category: Found On Tumblr - Fandom, No Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fanfiction, M/M, Mentions Bullying, School, found inspriation on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielsGrace/pseuds/GabrielsGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your chest glows in front of your soulmate.</p><p>He's beat up by the school jock every day. Until a big change come along and changes both their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satinhands](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=satinhands), [zakuro-san](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=zakuro-san), [and tachibana-bodt All of these people are on Tumblr.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=and+tachibana-bodt+All+of+these+people+are+on+Tumblr.).



> Credit to satinhands, zakuro-san, and tachibana-bodt. All of these people are on Tumblr.  
> My tumblr is endverse-casstiel.

Every day. Every day he would beat me up. By my locker. In the boys bathrooms. In the back of the school. Why don’t the teachers stop him? I walk into the gym hoping for a change today. Maybe he’ll stop today. Yeah, right. I walk into the boys locker room and pull out my change of clean clothes to wear for the rest of the day from my backpack. I wait for the other boys to leave, they know I’m not comfortable showing my body.

I slip off my shirt and am about to tug on the new one when I hear, “Hey, nerd! You ready for another lesson today?”

I internally groan. WHY??? I don’t answer, I just stand there, petrified.

He glares at me, and slowly saunters over to where I am, “I asked you a question, nerd!”

I don’t say anything. He looms over me, I can feel his warm breath on my flushed cheeks. I don’t want to die. He grabs my hair and pulls me closer to his face. "I said, ‘Are you ready for another lesson, nerd?’ Now answer." He hisses into my ear.

"N-not really." I whimper. His grip on my hair tightens.

"What was that?" He asks, venom laced in his words.

"N-nothing!" I assure him, but as he is about to strike my face, he falters.

His hand drops and he stares slack-jawed at me, "W-what?"

"Your, your chest it’s-" He starts. SHIT NO NO NO NOT WITH HIM ANYONE BUT HIM PLEASE!

"Umm…y-you should look down too." I suggest. WHY US?! WHY HIM?! He looks down at his chest, it glows brightly, but combined with mine, the whole room is almost blinding. I stare at his eyes, his beautiful green eyes- STOP IT!

He takes a step forward and not breaking eye contact, he whispers into my ear, “You make me want to do things that shouldn't be done.” He doesn't back away, his lips brush up against my ear lobe, my knees turn to jelly, my brain to mush, an because of this, I don’t full register when I am doing when I cup both of his cheeks in my hands and and graze my lips over his.

As soon as I do that, I back away, preparing for the major beat-down I will get because of that one stupid action. I cover my face with my hands, trying to protect it, but when the pain doesn't come, I slowly look up. To see him sitting on one of the benches in here.

"I never wanted to cause him this much pain." He sobs. His wet face in his hands.

I slowly get up and make my way over to him. When I sit down next to him, he stiffens. "I-I’m so sorry." He whispers.

"Thank you." I nod. I feel like I should hold his hand. Why do I feel like that? Half of me says to take his hand and half of me is screeching not to do it. I saw screw it, and take his hand in my own. I immediately feel a sense of peace and calm wash over me.

He looks over at me and smiles. "I didn't hate it." He says, still smiling at me.

I cock my head in confusion, “What didn't you hate?”

"The kiss." He explains.

Relief washes over my like waves on a beach, “Oh, umm…okay.”

He doesn't say anything else, he just cups my face on his hands like i did with him, and presses his lips to mine. I never thought that he would taste sweet and salty. My tongue runs across the seam of his lips, wanting more. He lets me in and I map out every single place in his mouth. Everything that I want to claim as my own. He lets me do this, but then he fights back, wanting to know every nook and cranny inside of my mouth.

We pull away breathless, “That was-“

"Wow." I agree with him. I stand up and tug on my clean shirt and pair of pants. Slipping on socks and shoes, I grab my backpack and I walk back over to him.

"So does this make us…" He asks me as we walk out of the locker room and into the gym. We make our way to his locker since gym was our last period.

"Only if you want to be." I rely, hinting that I want to be with him.

"I would like that." He smiles softly.

We walk out of the school, and head towards the bus stop, hand in hand. Maybe this is the change I wanted.


End file.
